Ashdale
Ashdale is een vredig dorpje op de top van een klif, ten zuiden van de Feldip Hills en ten westen van Ape Atoll. Het dorp werd meer dan 400 jaar geleden opgericht. De plek is vooral gekend voor het vredig bestaan omdat er niet veel gebeurd. Gudrik the dwarf, die te vinden is in het zuid-westen van Taverley, neemt de speler naar hier om hen de basis van Runescape aan te leren. Op het einde leert de speler dan ook te vechten tegen een baas in A Shadow over Ashdale. Bereiken Ashdale kan bereikt worden via het dok ten zuiden van het eiland. De rest van het eiland kan bereikt worden via de trappen aan het dok. Aan het noorden van de trappen bevindt zich het eigenlijke dorp. De oostelijke kant van het dorp laat spelers toe om enkele skills te trainen. Zo zijn er onder meer copper rocks, tin rocks, een furnace en twee anvils. Het standbeeld dat daar ook staat stelt Saint Elspeth voor. Daarbij is ook een kleine marktplaats. In het zuid-westen is een ingang te vinden die je toegang geeft tot de riolen van het dorp. Daar kan je pas in tijdens (en na) de A Shadow over Ashdale quest. |thumb]] Verder naar het westen staat een boerderij. Op de boerderij staan meerdere koeien en ook een windmolen die wordt aangedreven door een koe. Hier is ook een afvoerput te vinden die je toegang geeft tot de riolen van Ashdale. Hiervoor is ook de quest A Shadow over Ashdale nodig. Ten noorden van de boerderij staat een kampvuur waarbij Digory en Ned staan. Zoals bijna ieder vuur in Runescape kan dit vuur gebruikt worden om vis en rauw voedsel op te koken. Ten zuiden van de boerderij staat een minnow vijver waar raw minnows kunnen gevangen worden met behulp van een gewoon fishing rod en wat fishing bait. Iets verder naar het zuiden staat een huis met een telescoop. Dit huis is gebouwd in the Fourth Age door architect Ogden Plainview. Zoals veel dingen op Ashdale kan dit gebouw alleen tijdens en na A Shadow over Ashdale betreedt worden. Tutorial Ashdale is de plaats waar de huidige tutorial wordt gehouden. Nieuwe spelers worden automatisch in Ashdale geplaatst na het maken van hun personage. Personen die aanduiden dat ze al kennis hebben van het spel worden in Taverley geplaatst. Als zij wensen om de tutorial toch te doen kunnen ze dat doen door met Gudrik in Taverley te praten. Hij is te vinden in het huis naast de zuid-westelijke bank. Muziek Deze liedjes worden automatisch vrijgespeeld en spelen af tijdens de tutorial. Ze zijn niet te vinden in de music player. * Newbie Melody (tijdens de tutorial) * Creation (Dit lied speelt af tijdens het maken van het personage) Gallerij Church of Ashdale.png|De kerk. Ashdale eastern marketplace.png|De oostelijke marktplaats. Ashdale furnace.png|De oven. Ashdale Fishing Spot.png|De minnow vijver met de boerderij op de achtergrond. Ashdale western marketplace.png|De westelijke marktplaats. Ashdale cliff drawings.png|Tekeningen op de klif. Ashdale Player house concept art.jpg|Concept art van een huis in Ashdale. Trivia * Op de dag dat Ashdale werd uitgebracht was er een bug waarbij nieuwe spelers niet naar Ashdale konden. Deze bug kon je destijds fixen door een Beast of Burden te spawnen en dan weer te dismissen. * Vroeger kon je de stad niet zien op de World map in de Java client. Je zag wel nog de "You are here" marker maar de stad zelf was niet zichtbaar. en:Ashdale